Je suis de retour
by Voracity666
Summary: Songfic. Canada en a marre. Regardez-moi ! Nommez-moi ! Mais non, Canada ne semble pas exister... Alors il va leur montrer... OOC!Canada et beaucoup de violence


**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya et la chanson _Je suis de retour_ est de Niagara (à ne pas confondre avec Nirvana).**

**Je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter ;)**

**Sinon, j'aime beaucoup Canada, qui est bien OOC là, et Warning /!\ petits yeux fragiles !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

Canada était resté prostré dans un coin. La tête dans les mains, ses yeux habituellement mauves étaient rougis. Était-ce les larmes ou la folie ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire. Car personne n'était là.

Personne ne se rappelle mon nom  
Oubliée dans un puits sans fond  
Ma mémoire est restée dans l'ombre  
Je me souviendrai des jours sombres

Il y avait le sang qui coulait, tel les fleuves qui sillonaient son pays. Il y avait le sang. Noir. Rouge. Solide. Liquide. Et il y eut des cris. Horribles. À rendre fou.

Mais de toutes façons, il était en train de le devenir, fou.

Échappée du bûcher en flammes  
Je quittais cette nuit de drame  
J'invoquais les forces de la terre  
J'apparus dans un éclair

Il avait dû laisser derrière lui les corps. Ils n'étaient pas transportables, après tout. Trop de morceaux éparpillés, dans trop de recoins ils avaient roulé. Trop de trop.

Mais ça lui plaisait.

Et bientôt vous verrez mon œuvre  
Je vous mettrai à l'épreuve  
Vous avez raison d'avoir peur  
Car je vous l'annonce

La vue était ignoble. Un puzzle humain dont toutes les pièces avaient été massacrées sans vergogne, arrachées et jetées au hasard. Une boucherie sans équivalent.

Et pourtant, il en avait vu, en tant que nation. Comme toutes les autres.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus « d'autres ». Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et cet ourson amnésique, incapable de se souvenir de la personne qui le nourrissait chaque jour et le chérissait. Incapable de se remémorer l'être qu'il voyait plusieurs fois par jour. Encore plus ingrat que USA.

Aujourd'hui je suis de retour  
Je ne vous laisserai aucun recours  
C'est enfin l'instant de mon heure  
Et voici le temps de la douleur

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour pour que les entrailles de l'ours volent en tout sens, maculant la peau pâle de la nation du beau rouge du sang.

Le sang. Du sang partout. Dans les cheveux. Sur les vêtements. Sous les ongles. Dans la bouche et dans le cerveau. Dans l'étrange lueur de ses yeux.

Et un rire hystérique.

Pourchassée par l'inquisition  
Ceux-là craignaient mes prédictions  
Je fuis dans un désert de sel  
Et ils m'appelèrent l'infidèle

Et un corps de plus. Un mort de plus. Un nouveau poids sur la conscience.

Mais Canada s'en foutait. Canada était libre. Son boss gisait depuis longtemps, étripé. Sa population était des plus cinglée, elle s'entre-tuait. Femmes. Hommes. Enfants. Vieillards.

Comme si la démence qui coulait dans les veines de leur représentation les avait contaminé à leur tour.

C'était un désastre. C'était le Chaos. Il était le Chaos.

Il referma son poing sur un morceau de chair duquel le sang gicla de toutes parts.

Après être revenue de tout  
Vous me retrouverez partout  
Je suis peut-être ce regard  
Que vous croiserez ce soir

Il ne bougeait plus. La tête dans les bras, les épaules tressautantes. Pleurait-il ? Lui qui n'avait eu aucune hésitation à mordre les mains qui l'avaient nourri ? Lui qui s'était amusé avec les entrailles de ceux qui furent la représentation de sa famille ? Qui avait exploré les cadavres de ses proches ?

Ses ongles déchirèrent sa peau, laissant des traînées sombres de sang séchés et de bouts de chair. Et puis la tête blonde partit en arrière, la bouche bien ouverte sur un rire muet.

Le mauve disparaissait au profit de cette tâche sanglante, représentation de l'aliénation galopante que couvait son esprit.

Je vous donnerai le plaisir  
Si vous savez me servir  
Vous ne pourrez pas me trahir  
Car je vous l'affirme

Ils étaient là. Enfin. Marqués par leurs précédents combats à mort, ils n'en restaient pas moins fiers d'eux. Ils avaient survécu. Ils avaient assassiné leurs amis, leur famille, leurs parents ou leur progéniture, la personne qu'ils aimaient. Mais ils étaient fiers.

Comme lui. Il était comme eux. Ils étaient comme lui.

Alors il rit à nouveau, vite suivi des survivants.

Aujourd'hui je suis de retour  
Je ne vous laisserai aucun recours  
C'est enfin l'instant de mon heure  
Et voici le temps de la douleur

« -Il n'y a pas de places pour les perdants. Si tu ne peux pas te relever, c'est que tu étais trop faible pour profiter de notre nouvelle ère. »

Je vous donnerai le plaisir  
Si vous savez me servir  
Vous ne pourrez pas me trahir  
Car je vous l'affirme

Il était fou. Non. C'était les autres qui étaient fous. Lui, il était normal. Sain. Viable.

Et il avait tué tous ces cinglés. La surprise dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte de ses intentions. Leurs yeux vides lorsqu'il sortait sa main de leurs corps.

C'était... Jouissif.

Aujourd'hui je suis de retour  
Je ne vous laisserai aucun recours  
C'est enfin l'instant de mon heure  
Et voici le temps de la douleur

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, d'une certaine manière. Enfin, si.

Il voulait qu'ils aient mal. Comme lui. Alors il leur avait arraché le cœur. Mais même comme ça, il ne se sentait pas soulagé. Il se rendait bien compte que ça n'allait rien changer. Enfin, si. Mais pas comme il voulait. Il voulait que le changement vienne _d'eux._ Ses semblables. Ses collègues. Sa famille.

Et pourtant, le changement s'était opéré. Mais chez _eux_. Ses enfants. Ses descendants. Le vent qui propulsait le navire qu'il était.

Et c'était les mêmes qui l'idolâtraient à l'instant-même, le remerciant de leur avoir ouvert les yeux.

Mais lui, il aurait aimé les fermer. Tout oublier. Redevenir comme avant. Ce _avant_ qui le blessait continuellement et qui le faisait pleurer.

Aujourd'hui je suis de retour  
Je ne vous laisserai aucun recours  
C'est enfin l'instant de mon heure  
Et voici le temps de la douleur

« -Je voulais juste qu'on se souvienne de moi. De mon nom. Pourquoi ne le compreniez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne le vouliez-vous pas ? »

Mais les morts ne parlent pas. Ne répondent pas. Et la Terre a sombré dans le Chaos, propulsé par la démence d'une Nation qui souhaitait juste de la reconnaissance et de l'amour.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
